Thorn Fire Spell
by Kyla and The iNSaNiTY Group 13
Summary: K.C. has been walking the Earth for five thousand years looking for the souls of her loved ones. She meets Yugi and his friends, but a certain pharaoh has caught her eye. Will he learn his past from her? Or will he be stuck between sane and psychopath? YamiXOc.
1. Kyra Cortland

Me: In this story Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik get separated into two souls. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. I only own K.C.

K.C.: Enjoy.

Her arms crossed and her hair swaying to the wind while she walks. Her sharp serious, blue eyes glare at the nothingness in front of her. The bottom of her long black coat defying gravity behind her, her necklace of colors glitter at the sun's rays, and her black dress pants rubbing against each other.

She continues walking towards Domino City, Japan. Her eyes glare harder when the city comes to view.

* * *

Yugi Motuo fiddles with his pencil and stares at the clock. One minute till school was over for the day. He sighs and continues to fiddle with the pencil. Téa Gardner tapped Yugi's shoulder and smiled when Yugi turned his head slightly. Yugi smiles back and jumps a little when the bell rings.

Yugi gets up and puts his books in his backpack. He and Téa leave the classroom and meet up with the rest of their friends. Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler waited impatiently by the exit of the school.

The four start walking down the street to go to the Kame Game shop for their day of fun.

Yugi opens the door and the little bell jingles. The four run upstairs to Yugi and Yami's room. Yami lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He came home earlier than the others. He always has. None of his friends knew how he got home before them. It was quite a mystery.

Yami didn't feel right; he had a feeling all day that something big was going to happen soon. He sighs and sits upright. The door to the room swings open and the four come pouring in.

Joey gets up to Yami and his nose squishes up against the old pharaoh's, "How do ya always get 'ere before anyone?" he said in his Brooklyn accent. Yami just blinked and pushed Joey away by his face, making him fall off in an epic face down.

Joey sits up and rubs his nose, "Dat hurt ya know!"

Yami just ignored him and leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head. Téa rolls her eyes and sits at the foot of the bed. Tristan stifles back a laugh after he saw Joey face plant to the ground.

Yugi looks at Yami in worry. He noticed that Yami has been acting really odd. He didn't talk to them that much and Yugi kept thinking that Yami was skipping school or cutting out early. Yugi just sighs and sits in his computer chair.

* * *

She plays a song from her iPod titled "Me Against the World," a song that fitted her so well. Monster, Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, Black Vow, and Leave out all the Rest fit the puzzle pieces to her life.

She keeps walking down the street until she bumps into a child. The child was a little girl, her brown eyes glassy and her clothes torn and tattered. The little girl was really skinny and her cheek bones were showing.

The elder just frowns and her eyes grow sharper. She turns and goes over to a fruit stand. She asks the vender for an apple. She pays him and looks at the child. Her frown hardens and she hands the fruit to the child.

The little girl shyly takes the apple and the elder ruffles the kid's hair while walking away. The child yells out thank you to the elder. The elder glances over her shoulder and nods. Not really showing emotion.

She continues to walk down the paved street.

* * *

Joey was doing everything to get Yami's head out of the clouds. Tristan and Téa were laughing the whole time and Yugi just sighs in frustration.

Yami just stares at the ceiling above his head. He just couldn't shake the feeling away. It was like an annoying bug wouldn't get off his back. Yami gets off the bed and leaves the room. The others stare at the door in confusion.

Yami puts on his jacket and exits the shop. Yugi knew what this meant, an evening walk. Yami did it very often ever since the millennium items were destroyed. Yugi and his friends were very surprised that Yami was still "alive." But he didn't talk much, he never gave any of them a glance, he disappears every day and he never gave his charming smirks (as Téa says) Yugi was worried.

The next day of school was slow. Yugi tried to find Yami before the bell rang, but he was gone. Yugi and his friends get to their seats and Yami is found in the corner of the classroom. Yugi side glances and looks back at the chalk board. The teacher enters the room and smiles behind his mustache, "Good morning class. Today we have a new student. And she came all the way from Egypt!"

Yami's ears strain when he hears that. The teacher takes out a piece of paper and clears his throat, "Her name is. . . Um, Ms. Kyra Cortland Thorn."

He motions to the door and a girl with sharp serious, blue eyes. She stands in front of the class with a hand on her hip. Her clothes were the male school uniforms and her hair was REALLY long! Her hair was straight and it ended in the middle of her calves. It was dark chocolate brown and her bangs were messy.

Her pale skin didn't say she was from Egypt and her eyes defiantly didn't say that ether.

She doesn't say anything. "Well Ms Thorn, you will sit next to Yami Motou." The teacher points to the corner were Yami was. She nods slowly and goes around the other seats. She sits down next to Yami, takes out a book, and starts reading.

"Okay class, since it's Friday, I'll let you talk to your friends for the day until lunch." The teacher said to the class. The students take the liberty to go over to their friends seats. Yugi goes to the ex-pharaoh's seat. Yugi's friends follow including Marik and Ryou.

They surround Yami, "Yami, what's the matter with you?" Yugi asks in concern. "Yeah, ya have been actin' odd lately." Joey adds. Yami says nothing; he just rests his head into his hands. He tries to look around the room without meeting his friends' eyes. His eyes wonder until they land on the new girl, her eyes on the book in front of her, her hair looking smooth as silk, and her blueness reminded Yami of someone.

He just didn't know who.

His friends keep pestering him until the school bell rings. Kyra Cortland closes her book and grabs her stuff to get to lunch.

Tristan and Joey were dragging Yami to the lunch room and planted him at their table. Marik, Ryou, Téa and Yugi joined them. They all take out their lunches and start eating. Yami just stares at his food. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kyra Cortland sitting by herself and still reading that book.

Yami ignores his friends and goes over to the free seat in front of the dark brunette. He sets himself in front of her and she doesn't glance up. She senses someone in front of her, but she didn't bother to look up.

The others notice and Joey growls, "Why does he keep ignorin' us?"

Téa glares at the dark brunette with daggers. Kyra Cortland keeps her eyes on her book until a voice interrupts her, "Um… Hello." She finally looks up from her book and meets reddish-violet eyes. Her blue eyes look at him in concern. Yami gulps and rubs the back of his head nervously, "Uh, what's your name?" Yami really wasn't listening in class, so he never caught her name.

She stays silent until she says, "Kyra Cortland Thorn" she said solemnly. Yami sighs, "Yami Motou" the name rang a bell, but he couldn't think of it.

Kyra Cortland blinks and glances over to Yami's friends, "Are those you're friends?" she asked in a monotone voice. Yami looks over to where she was looking. He nods. She gets up to her feet and walks over to the table. Yugi sees her coming and he braces himself for anything.

Kyra Cortland stops in front of the table and everyone stares at her in confusion. Yugi was the first to speak, "Hello. Would you like to sit with-"

"NO!"

Yugi jumps. Téa's dagger eyes sharpen, "She's NOT going to sit here!"

"Um, Téa, that's really rude." Ryou says, "She can sit with us if she wants to, she can."

Kyra Cortland frowns, sits next to Ryou and takes her book out again. Yami joins them and sits next Kyra Cortland. Joey scratches his cheek and said, "So Kyra, ya from E-"

"Don't call me 'Kyra' egg casket." She said sourly, "its Kyra Cortland . . . or K.C."

Joey rolls his eyes, "Whateva, so 'K.C.' you're from Egypt?"

"Yes."

"What's ya towns' name?"

"Cairo."

"Why you come 'ere?"

"None of your business."

Joey puffs up his cheeks, "What ar ya thinkin' 'bout Domino High?"

"Never been to a school that long to answer that one."

"Do ya like us so far?"

K.C. looks up from her book and studies the group, "I say you have a fine little group of friends." Her eyes trail down to her hands, "I lost my friends. And family."

Everyone jumps in surprise, "YOU'RE AN ORPHAN!?" they all yell. She does nothing but goes back to her book. Ryou taps her shoulder, she grunts in response, "What happened to them?" he asks innocently. K.C. sighs and answers, "A fire. A black fire."

Ryou frowns and hugs her arm. K.C. snaps her head to his direction, "That's so sad." He said in a cracking voice. K.C.'s eyes soften, but her mouth is still a thin line. She pets his snow white hair, "Yeah. Sad…"

After school K.C. started walking down the street. Yugi runs over to her and stopped her, "Hey K.C.!" she turns and frowns. "What do you want?" she said coldly.

"Do you have a place to stay?" K.C. shakes her head, "Why?"

"Well I was thinking 'cuz you have nowhere to go. I thought you would like to stay with us." K.C. just stares at Yugi. She sighs and mumbles fine.

Me: That's chapter 1. If it's short sorry.

K.C.: Join the iNSaNiTY Group. Just Pm Kyla and yada yada yada.

Tara: Don't flame or conplain. Read & Review!


	2. Broken Bones, Nightmares and Pants

Me: Whoa, I got fans! Yay! You guys rock! I thought this story was going to suck eggs! Alrighty, here's the chapter. Sorry it's short and late. School.

K.C.: Enjoy.

Yugi and K.C. walk in silence. K.C. just stares ahead with a blank expression and Yugi kept twiddling his thumbs the whole time. He didn't know what to say to her, she was just so quiet.

It was odd that she was wearing boy school clothes and she claims that she was from Egypt. But the skin tone and eye color said the opposite completely. The Egyptians had darker color eyes and their skin was tan. But maybe not all were like that, or she was lying. She was as tall as Yami too, come to think of it, she was quite tall.

Yugi sighs and keeps twiddling until a voice stops the duo, "There you are you little dweeb!" the gruff voice said. Yugi and K.C. stopped and turn their heads to the right, "Hope you got some money for me and my boys." A teen with blue hair said.

K.C. just stared at him without blinking; she just blankly looked at him with a frown. He grabs her arm and growled in a seductive tone, "You look pretty sexy, why dontcha ditch this loser and hand out with a real man. What do you say?"

K.C. just stares at him with dead blue eyes, "No answer? I'll make you answer!" he twists her arm back and pins her to the wall. K.C. cringes in pain and Yugi was grabbed by the blue haired teen's men. K.C.'s eyes flash red for a brief second, "You shouldn't have done that." She said in an angry tone. She untwists her arm and twists the thug's arm in the process. While that happened a loud CRACK was heard until-

SNAP!

The guy's arm broke! He falls to the ground screaming in pain. His men run over to him letting go of Yugi. K.C. takes Yugi's hand and takes him home. Yugi was shaking in fear the whole way. K.C. looked so scary when she snapped the bully's arm.

Her eyes filled with anger still and she rushed her steps. Yugi wanted to stop; he didn't want her near his house anymore. She was dangerous! K.C. goes to the door of the Kame Game shop and Yugi yanks his hand from her grip. She snaps her head around and looked at Yugi in confusion. Yugi glared at her, "What did you do back there!? You hurted someone!"

K.C.'s face goes back to emotionless, "I did it in self defense."

"But you broke the guy's arm!"

"So?"

"Why!?"

"Because I had to, it was a natural thing to do."

Yugi glares at her harder, "I don't want you to hurt anyone! It's just . . . just. . ."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah!"

K.C. just stares at him blankly, but bows her head, "I understand, you think I'm going to hurt your grandfather and brother?"

"How did you-"

"Yami told me." She enters the shop leaving Yugi to stand there, stunned. The little bell rings and Solomon sets his newspaper down, "Sorry, the shop is closed for the night."

The dark brunette bows her head slightly, "I'm Kyra Cortland, or K.C. I rather prefer. Your grandsons have asked for me stay here until I get a place to stay."

Solomon cocks an eyebrow, "Is that so?" Solomon turns and calls out for Yami, "Yami! Come down here!"

Yami's footsteps are heard coming down the stairs, "Yes grandpa-" he stops. His eyes widen, K.C. was here?! Why! Yami can strangely feels his cheeks burn up, "Um… hello K.C. Why are you here?"

"Your little brother asked me to stay here."

Yami's eye twitches, "Is that so? Well I guess I'll take you to our room. Follow me." Yami turns and starts going upstairs.

K.C. bows slightly to Solomon, "Thank you Shimon. I promise I will not be troubled."

K.C. goes after Yami. Solomon just sits there, 'Shimon?'

Yami opens the door to his room and lets K.C. in first. Yugi is heard downstairs with his grandfather, doing something. K.C. drops her bag on Yami's bed.

"Is it alright if I change?" she asks monotone-ly. Yami nods and he lies in his bed with his eyes closed and arms behind his head. A shirt lands on his leg and he cracks an eye open to see what K.C. was doing.

Big mistake.

When he cracked his eye opened, he regretted it. He saw the bare back of Kyra Cortland! His face turns beet red and he throws a pillow on his face.

He starts to feel a little dribble of blood run down from his nose. K.C. throws on her night shirt and turns to see Yami buried in pillows.

"Yami?" she reaches over and yanks the pillow away. Yami jumps and covers his nose with his hands, "Yami?" she repeats, "Are you alright?" Yami's face turns redder than ever before, "Fine." He squeaked. K.C. just blankly stares at him. Yami studies her clothes; she wore a giant black t-shirt that went down to her mid-thighs. But Yami felt blood rushing faster from his nose, she had no pants on!

"K-K.C.?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Uh- never mind." Yami said quickly. K.C. sits next to him and takes out her book. When she starts reading Yami looks at the cover. There were no words on it, or a picture. It was just a brown worn out book. It looked almost ancient! "What are you reading?" he asks.

The dark brunette ignores him. Yami thinks of a different way to say the question, "Where did you get that book?"

K.C. closes the book, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm just a little curious."

"That's not the truth. I know it isn't, don't lie to me."

Yami looked stunned, but shook it away, "Fine, I'm just wondering what it was."

"That is still being curious, but I'll accept it. If," She glares at Yami, "you don't ask any more questions or antagonize me about it. Got it?"

Yami nods eagerly. K.C. sighs and takes a deep breath for dramatic effect, "It's a journal." She said plainly.

She turns her back on him and continues to read. Yami just sat there. Seriously!? That's it!? That's just pointless! But the questions ringed in his head. Whose journal was it? Her ancestors? Her parents? A friend? Her friends and family did die.

But if it was a fire, wouldn't the book be burnt? What was so interesting about this journal anyway? The door opens and Yugi pops his head in the room, "Dinner's ready."

K.C. closes the book and throws it into her pack. She leaves the room and goes downstairs with Yami behind her. Yami felt the urge to ask all those questions. But he thought it would be best to ask when they're alone.

Dinner was so silent the whole time. Yugi would glance at K.C. every five seconds, Yami didn't know why.

Solomon just couldn't stand the silence, so he started a conversation with K.C., "So Kyra, where you-"

"Don't call me 'Kyra,' its Kyra Cortland or K.C."

Solomon cocked an eyebrow, "Why can't we call you Kyra?"

The dark brunette glares at the old man, "Just because."

Yugi was sweating bullets now. Solomon just continues to look at her in a puzzling look, "Okay," he searches for a different topic, "Where you from? I heard Yugi tell me you're from Egypt. Is that true?"

K.C. nods slowly, "Yes, but no one believes that."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I don't hold their dark features."

"Are you related to a scientist? That makes sense."

"No, born and raised by the original culture."

Yami pokes at his food; he has lived in Egypt thousands of years ago. But he never noticed pale skinned people. (A/N I know Kisara has pale skin, but Yami don't know)

K.C. scoots her chair back and picks up her plate, "If you want, I can do the dishes for you."

Solomon shook his head, "Oh no, we don't want you to do our work. You're a guest."

K.C. nods slowly, "Fine." Her dead eyes sparkle a little. Yami notices it.

K.C. puts the plate in the sink and goes upstairs. That's when Yami noticed; she was wearing sweat pants! Where did those come from? He could have sworn she didn't have any pants on.

* * *

That night, Yami and Yugi had to figure where to put K.C. to go to bed. The couch was unnecessary, it wasn't sleep-able and the two defiantly didn't want to wake up with a broken back. That only happened once.

"Why don't you go downstairs and sleep on the couch?" Yugi suggested to the elder, "I'm younger so you should go and let her have your bed."

"No!" Yami snapped, "Why don't you let her sleep in your bed? You did that when Téa spent the night."

"Then I woke up with an aching back! I thought I became an old man!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "All you do is whine about that day. Can't you just drop it!"

Yami felt a hand constrict around his wrist. He snaps his head around, a sleeping form of K.C. bundle in his blanket. Yami was surprised that she fell asleep already. For some reason, this serious girl looked so cute asleep. Scratch that, she looked ADORABLE!

Yami felt a smile tug at his lips, but didn't show it. Yugi giggled, "Looks like you will sleep on the couch."

Yami groans in frustration and tries to tug his hand away, but the grip wouldn't loosen. Yami growls, "Geez, this girl is stronger than Kaida's henchmen!" he keeps tugging, but the girl would not let go. Yugi giggles again, "I guess you'll have to sleep with her."

Yami blushed hard, "Why in the name of Ra would I do that?!"

Yugi knew where this was going, "No! Not like that!"

* * *

"Monster!"

"Killer!"

"Murderer!"

The words stab her over and over. She clutches her hand into a fist, "What? What did I do wrong?"

"Slave!"

"Killer!"

She clutches her fist tighter; it felt as if she was squeezing something. But she ignored it.

"I'm… I'm not a killer!" she yelled, "I didn't kill anyone!"

The voices repeat the words "murderer" and "killer" again and again. Her fists grow tighter that her palms started bleeding, "Stop! Stop it!" she screams.

"MONSTER!"

"MURDERER!"

"KILLER!"

"SLAVE!"

"STOP IT!" she throws her hands on her head and starts grasping it. Tears stream from her eyes, "Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

"K.C.! Wake up!"

K.C.'s eyes snap open. Reddish-purple eyes clash with her blue ones. K.C.'s eyes were wide with fear and her voice was hoarse. Yami holds the dark brunette in place by the shoulders and furrows his eyebrows, "What's the matter?"

K.C. didn't say a word, she just threw herself on him and nuzzles on his bare chest. Yami's eyes grow wide in shock, but just wraps his arms around her. Hushing her and cooing her. Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes, but she forces them not to fall.

"K.C., are you alright?" Yami asks, "Did you have a bad dream?"

K.C. never answers, she just cuddles deeper into his warm chest. He felt so familiar. And she knew why, she missed him so much. She still couldn't believe he was gone. She missed the warm feeling, she hated to be cold.

He would always hold her when she was scared and sobbing. Holding her while she felt alone. She never wanted him gone; she never wanted them to leave her.

So many years passed since the fire.

Yami waited for an answer, but she never said a word. She just nuzzled and cuddled into his chest until she fell asleep. Yami gently settled her down and pulled the covers over her now unconscious form. He was about to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand and a small voice, "Please… Don't leave me… Femi."

Yami stared at the sleeping girl, Femi? What does that mean? Was that one of her friends' names or her parents? He started to feel terrible; she was alone in the world… no parents, no friends… no lover. Yami shoved that thought away into the back of his mind. He lied down and drifted to sleep.

Me: Next chap! Femi means "my love" in Egyptian and Harere does too. Harere is the nickname K.C.'s love gave her and Femi was the one she gave him. Do you like, hate, made any mistakes, too fast, too slow? Review please!


End file.
